1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to automobile tires, specifically an emergency way to inflate tires that have become flat or low in air.
2. Description of Prior Art
There has always been and still is a need for a simple inexpensive way to deal with the problem of being able to adequately transfer air from one tire to another. The problem to which applicant's invention is directed was approached previously by prior patents:
Dilweg U.S. Pat. No. 1,492,838 May 6, 1924 PA0 Jenne U.S. Pat. No. 2,237,559 Apr. 8, 1941 PA0 Farris U.S. Pat. No. 2,663,348 Dec. 22, 1953 PA0 Mosca U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,638 Jul. 26, 1977.
The Dilweg and Jenne patents focus on using a single length of tubing and a variety of two different air chuck adapters to control the air flow from one tire to another. The Farris patent shows the use of a stationary air valve and pressure gauge to control the air flow from one tire to another. The Mosca patent shows a very elaborate design that requires an operator to attach air chuck adapters to four tires and a spare before operation, wherein the air chuck adapters are interconnected with various length air hoses and junction connectors and the air hoses have cut-off clamps that are closed prior to the connection of the air chuck adapters to the tires.